Destiny
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de VanessaIves1892] "Les pensées de Vanessa lors de l'épisode final"


**Note d'auteur 1** **: Coucou ! On vous retrouve pour un nouvel OS Penny Dreadful, une série qu'on affectionne particulièrement et qu'on vous conseille vivement.**

 **On espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Penny Dreadful ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à  VanessaIves1892. Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Nous nous excusons s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des coups de feu.

Plusieurs coups de feu firent échos dans les couloirs, contre la porte en fer et dans la pièce entièrement carrelée dans laquelle elle s'était isolée et qui était éclairée par des centaines de bougies. Elle savait que sa famille était finalement venu la sauver. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Elle avait fait son choix.

Les Créatures de la Nuit étaient sorties pour se nourrir, parcourant les rues désertes de Londres dont la Peste avait recouverte toute la ville. Le monde entier. Les Ténèbres avaient pris le dessus, et un nouveau monde voyait le jour. Le Monde des Créatures de la Nuit. Elle, la Mère du Mal. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'y mettre un terme. Son âme ne pouvait plus être sauvée. C'était trop tard.

Elle se tenait debout, dans une longue robe beige au milieu de la pièce faiblement illuminée, les coups de feu cessèrent et elle distingua à présent des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Ethan. Elle savait que c'était lui.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et les pas d'Ethan se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Elle se tourna vers lui quand il s'arrêta.

Tous deux étaient choqués.

La femme qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas la femme qu'il avait connu. Ses cheveux foncés, raides, ternes tombaient sur sa poitrine, mais ce qui surprit le plus Ethan, c'était ses yeux. Auparavant brillants et d'un bleu vif, ils étaient maintenant creux, rouge et son teint était pâle.

 **« Te voir me blesse plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. »** Sa voix était lente et rauque. Elle remarqua que ses cheveux étaient plus courts et il avait une large blessure sur sa joue droite. Nul doute que celle-ci venait d'une bataille contre les Créatures de la Nuit.

 **« Tu dois venir avec moi. Maintenant. »**

 **« Pour aller où ? Ils me traqueront jusqu'à la fin des mes jours. »**

 **« Je peux te protéger. »** Lança-t-il, presque désespérément.

 **« Non, tu ne peux pas. Personne ne le peut. »**

 **« Alors nous allons le battre. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas lui. C'est moi. »** Elle leva les mains. **« Regarde-moi. C'est ce que je suis. Et ce que j'ai fait. »** Sa voix commença à trembler. **«** **J'ai a** **men** **é** **ces Ténèbres dans ce monde. »**

 **« Vanessa. S'il te plaît. »** Supplia-t-il.

 **« Vanessa ?** **O** **ù est-elle ? Quand l'as-tu perdu** **e** **, Ethan ? Elle se tenait debout dans une pièce silencieuse** **et** **fixa** **i** **t une croix.** **Mais elle** **l** **'** **a détach** **ée** **du mur… et l** **'** **a jet** **é** **e dans le feu. Et c'est** **à ce moment là** **qu'elle s'est perdue et qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule. »** Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Il s'avança vers elle. **« Tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne l'a jamais été. Je me suis déjà retrouvé au plus bas. J'ai regardé les abîmes** **dans les yeux** **. Si j'avais fais un pas de plus, je serais tombé. Mais peu importe à quel point j'ai fuis Dieu, il m'attendait toujours au bout du chemin. »**

Elle regarda le sol. **«** **Il ne m'attend pas,** **moi. »**

 **«** **Il nous attend** **tous. »**

Elle leva la tête. **« Mon combat doit se terminer. Te le sais. Ou il n'y aura jamais de paix sur Terre. Laisse moi en finir. »**

Les sourcils d'Ethan se froncèrent quand il réalisa qu'elle venait de l'implorer. **« Ne me le demande pas. »**

 **« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu sais que tu as une Destinée. C'est la raison pour laquelle on s'est rencontrés. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es là aujourd'hui. Tu dois m'aider à vaincre ces forces de mal. »**

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. **« S'il te plaît, Ethan. »** Une larme glissa sur sa joue quand elle prit le pistolet, le plaçant dans les mains du jeune homme avant de le pointer contre son estomac. **« Avec un bais** **er** **. »**

 **« Avec un bais** **er** **. »** Murmura-t-il. Il prit une profonde inspiration. **« Avec Amour. »**

Elle sourit tristement. **« Avec Amour. »**

Ils partagèrent un court et tendre baiser et posèrent leur fronts l'un contre l'autre. Ethan récita la Prière du Seigneur et Vanessa le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, se remémorant ses mots auxquels elle croyait tellement auparavant. Après un long moment, elle le rejoignit dans ses paroles. « **Notre Père, qui es** **t** **aux cieux, que ton Nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite, sur la terre comme au ciel. Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour, pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés. »** Ethan s'arrêta quand il entendit la jeune femme sangloter. Elle reprit, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues. **« Ne nous soumet pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal, car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent : le règne, la puissance et la gloire. Pour toujours et à jamais. Amen. »**

La pièce devint silencieuse pendant un instant, avant qu'un coup de feu se retentisse. Vanessa s'effondra contre le torse d'Ethan alors que lui-même tombait à genoux, la tenant dans ses bras. Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle fixa le plafond avant de prononcer ses derniers mots. **« Oh, Ethan. Je vois...notre Seigneur. »**

Elle avait toujours su comment tout cela allait finir. Elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait pas se battre éternellement. Elle avait su que c'était sa Destinée. Leur Destinée. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient rencontré après tout.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de** _**A Wish For Truth.**_


End file.
